This invention relates to 1-aryl-5-amino-1penten-3-ones having antiviral activity.
Many 1-aryl-5-amino-1-penten-3-ones are known. Several pharmacological activities are reported for such compounds. However, there has been no suggestion that such compounds, either known or heretofore unknown, might possess antiviral activity.